073114doirsami
04:59 GA: Doir walks up to Sami. "hi sami" 04:59 GA: "i almost obliterated all of existence :/" 05:00 AA: "Sounds like fun." Sami is polishing her black dragon car, and doesn't seem to be reacting very strongly to what Doir's said at all. 05:00 GA: "everyone almost died" 05:00 GA: "i nearly killed everything ever" 05:00 AA: "Yeah, sounds like every other day." 05:00 AA: Her voice is flat. 05:00 GA: "wow someone is a negative nancy" 05:00 AA: Sami shrugs but doesn't give any other response. 05:01 GA: "whered all of your stuff go" 05:01 GA: "your motivatey stuff" 05:01 AA: "What stuff?" 05:01 GA: "that you had" 05:01 AA: "I don't understand what you're asking, Doir." 05:01 GA: "well youre all not carey about this stuff" 05:02 GA: "thats not how i remember you being though maybe i forgot" 05:03 AA: Sami shrugs again. "Yeah, well. I guess I used to be more surprised when the universe tries to fuck us over." 05:03 AA: "Or when you make a decision that's likely to doom us all for that matter." 05:03 GA: "yeah, im not sure why i tried it" 05:03 AA: "So what stopped you?" 05:03 GA: "a tentacle portal showed up and stole it before i could press the big button" 05:04 AA: "Oh. Probably Libby then. Or maybe the Horrorterrors." 05:04 AA: "I dunno. They probably want to keep on existing." 05:04 GA: "yeah but when i did that i think i had one of those things" 05:04 AA: "Maybe I should ask them." 05:04 GA: "like those epiphany things" 05:04 AA: "It was probably just gas." 05:05 GA: "'cause i was standing there, and i had almost obliterated all of existence, and i was like, not caring at all" 05:05 AA: "Yup. Sounds like you." 05:05 GA: "wow are you gonna let me get on with showing off my character development or are you just gonna keep snarking the shit out of me with your new meanness" 05:06 AA: Sami looks up, and gives Doir a level look. "Fine. Tell me about your 'character development.'" 05:06 GA: "okay so in that moment i think my life flashed before my eyes" 05:07 GA: "and i realized it fucking sucked" 05:07 GA: "and then i went and talked to you." 05:07 AA: "You mean the part after we started playing this game? Or the rest of it?" 05:07 GA: "nah it was like all shit" 05:08 GA: "though after we started playing it got more shit" 05:08 AA: "Yeah....yeah, it pretty much did." 05:08 GA: "like i stopped feeling that feeling i just had right then where i cared that i almost died. like i didnt have that for a while." 05:08 AA: "But the weird thing is, as shitty as it's been, some of my happiest moments came after playing this game." 05:08 GA: "eh, i had like 5 minutes of happy and the rest was mostly traumatizing moments" 05:09 AA: "...and pretty much all of my saddest." 05:09 AA: "Or most scared." 05:09 AA: "Or most painful." 05:09 GA: "and i see youve had some massive character development" 05:09 AA: Sami rolls her eyes. 05:09 GA: "i dont even think you knew what sarcasm was before the game started" 05:10 GA: "you were pretty stupid lmao" 05:11 AA: "Yeah. I lost my innocence. Go me!" Her tone is not celebratory at all. 05:11 GA: He puffs up his chest. "well i was *way* more traumatized than you." 05:11 AA: Sami looks at him in absolute disbelief. 05:11 AA: "Really, Doir?" 05:12 GA: "oh yeah totally" 05:12 GA: "i mean im pretty much a type b stepford smiler now" 05:12 GA: "except replace smiler with stupider" 05:13 GA: "im only still acting stupid to be consistent and because wangst is unbecoming" 05:13 AA: Sami shakes her head. "Fine. Whatever. You're the traumatized one. You're the one who got eviscerated every night for ten months. You're the one who has literal monsters taking over her body whenever he lets his guard down. You're the one who lost the only person you ever loved to a fucking sociopath." 05:14 GA: "yep" 05:14 AA: "I don't know how you deal with it." She's back to sarcasm again. 05:14 GA: "well mostly through denial" 05:14 AA: "Sounds nice." 05:14 GA: "wow sami" 05:14 GA: "youre kind of a bitch" 05:14 AA: She sighs and leans back against the dragon car. 05:15 AA: "You're not the first one to say so." 05:15 GA: "i mean we've been pretty good friends these last 3 months but damn whats your damage today" 05:17 AA: "Have we really been pretty good friends these last 3 months, Doir? 3 months ago we cried over Beau together. Then like the NEXT DAY you tell me you have this crazy plan to have a baby with yourself. And I thought I helped you see that you should focus on the future....and now you're telling me you tried to destroy the universe, and would have...until Libby meddled AGAIN, thus putting us even furt 05:17 AA: her in her debt than we already are." 05:18 AA: Sami sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. I just caught Ryspor up on everything he missed while he was fucking Libby nonstop for the last three months, and I guess it just brought back a lot of bad memories." 05:19 AA: "And reminded me how bad I probably fucked up on this Horrorterror deal." 05:19 GA: "its okay." 05:20 GA: "i was back to my stupid antics the next day because i couldnt really deal with being sad" 05:20 AA: "Yeah. Tell me about it." 05:21 GA: "and i tried to destroy the universe 'cause i knew it wouldnt work, cause obviously im not just gonna be able to just destroy the universe like that" 05:21 GA: "and i was right." 05:21 AA: Sami looks up at him with a "Are you fuckin' serious" expression on her face. 05:22 GA: "dont question the ways of the genre savvy, sami" 05:22 GA: "my powers are too great for you mortals to comprehend" 05:22 AA: "Oh, right, I forgot I was talking to 'a god.'" 05:22 AA: She doesn't sound particularly reverential. 05:23 GA: "you can tell im a god because i have panties" 05:23 GA: "all the cool gods wear panties" 05:23 AA: "'The God of Mind, Doir Mavico.' Tried to destroy the universe because he figured he wouldn't be able to." 05:23 GA: "yeah, but i was completely right" 05:24 AA: "No, Libby saw what you were doing and knew you too well to let you get away with it." 05:24 GA: "even if libby hadnt, im sure something else wouldve popped in last second to stop me" 05:25 AA: Sami winces. "Until it doesn't." 05:25 AA: "Because it's too busy saving someone else." She looks pained. 05:25 AA: But she's not crying anymore. 05:25 GA: He shrugs. 05:25 AA: She hasn't cried in months. 05:26 GA: "you know, im sure things will work out fine and we'll have a perfectly good beau" 05:27 AA: Sami glares at him. "*A* Beau." 05:27 AA: "It's not even really about that though, Doir." 05:27 GA: "whats it about, then?" 05:28 AA: "This universe doesn't care. About any of us. It doesn't want us to be happy. It doesn't even want us to survive. If we do, it's only going to happen because we got lucky, or because we defeated everything it sent at us. And even that's just going to be a stall for time." 05:29 AA: "Even your 'godhood' is going to come to an end someday. Maybe not in a normal human lifespan. But someday." 05:29 GA: He shrugs again. "yeah, so?" 05:29 AA: "So I don't intend to let it take us without a fight." 05:30 GA: "why bother? its not a living things." 05:30 AA: "Because fuck it. Fuck it is why." 05:30 GA: "i mean it barely qualifies as real. it aint gonna care if you fuck some shit up." 05:31 AA: "Doir....do you really want me to give up on the last thing I have keeping me going? Do you really think that's a good idea right now?" 05:31 GA: "i gave up like, months ago, and im having a pretty okay time." 05:32 AA: "What do you think happens when the girl with horrorterrors in her head becomes 'lmao, yolo,' Doir? Do you think it works out well for anyone? Even herself?" 05:32 GA: "no, im not lmao yolo because i gave up, im lmao yolo because i gave up but i dont want to just do nothing." 05:32 AA: "...you know the horrorterrors have me tapped as the next Libby?" 05:32 GA: "wow, that sucks" 05:32 AA: "Yeah." 05:32 GA: "isnt libby like, doomed to eternally be stuck doing their bidding?" 05:33 AA: "Probably. I don't know." 05:33 AA: "I'm only her understudy. So if she's okay it doesn't happen." 05:33 GA: "hey, if that bomb had destroyed everything, then you wouldnt have to do anything else" 05:33 GA: "i really wouldve been doing everyone a favor" 05:34 AA: Sami just shakes her head. "Yeah, sure Doir. Killing everyone would be doing them a favor." 05:34 AA: "I seem to recall someone else saying pretty much the same thing." Her voice is cold. 05:34 GA: "..." 05:35 GA: "oh" 05:35 GA: "SHIT" 05:35 AA: "Yeah." 05:35 GA: "PLOT TWIST: I WAS JACK ALL ALONG." 05:36 AA: Sami isn't sure if that's supposed to be a joke. She's not laughing. She just looks at him. 05:36 GA: "wait, you were implying that my morals have basically been degraded to jack's and i essentially just tried to do exactly what we were fighting so hard to stop." 05:36 GA: "oh SHIT" 05:36 AA: "Well I mean you haven't started torturing people yet." 05:36 AA: "That's a point in your favor." 05:36 GA: "yeah but i got all of my elves killed!" 05:37 AA: "Did you?" Sami sounds surprised. 05:38 GA: "yeah i told them to fight jack so i could get the fuck away" 05:39 AA: "Well that sounds like it was pretty shitty of you." 05:39 AA: "You're not as bad as Jack. At least not yet. But going down the path of 'I don't give a shit about anything' doesn't sound like a path that ends with someone who cares about who he hurts when he makes decisions." 05:40 GA: "man, i cant believe i became a fucking cliche fallen hero whos not so different from the villain" 05:40 GA: "if i go rogue just fuckin shoot me because thatll be the stupidest arc ever" 05:40 AA: "Yeah. And I became the evil witch who made a deal with the devil to bring back a lost love. It happens Doir." 05:41 GA: "goddamn, we suck" 05:41 AA: "That's why I've been studying so hard the past three months. And working so hard. I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to make stupid, impulsive decisions." 05:41 AA: "That end up screwing everyone else over." 05:43 GA: Doir has a moment of http://i.imgur.com/N9XUMb0.gif as he thinks. 05:43 GA: "so... what do i do now?" 05:43 AA: "I don't know." 05:43 GA: "do i stop acting stupid?" 05:43 AA: "I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing for *me* now." 05:43 GA: "do i keep acting stupid because its funny, but try to be more sympathetic?" 05:43 AA: "Are you just acting?" She doesn't even sound like she's trying to be insulting now. 05:44 GA: "pretty much, yeah" 05:44 AA: "I don't know. Find something to care about. Find something that means something to you and that is worth fighting for." 05:45 AA: "But fuck if I know what that'll be. Love's nice, but it sure as fuck hurts when the Universe finally takes it from you." 05:45 GA: "but usually when people tell me things like that i just ignore it and like slather jelly on my arms" 05:45 GA: "or whatever" 05:45 AA: "Yeah." 05:45 AA: "Which is part of why I was so exhausted by the idea of giving you the same speech again." 05:46 AA: "Until you want to change you're not going to change." She shrugs. 05:46 AA: "And if you don't change....you might get closer and closer to becoming Jack." 05:46 AA: She shrugs again. "Or maybe you won't. I don't know. Meouet's the Seer, not me." 05:48 GA: Doir stares at Sami for a moment. "does it really count as being good if im just being good so that i dont end up like someone i hate?" 05:48 AA: "Maybe just find someone you admire, and try to ask yourself what they would do, when you feel lost. That's what I did." 05:48 GA: "hmm... what would obama do..." 05:48 AA: "I don't know Doir. I don't know even know if Good and Evil really exist. How many people do you know that are actually "Good?" And other than Jack, how many do you know that are really Evil?" 05:48 GA: "wait, i forgot im not being stupid." 05:49 GA: "uhhh, im not really into philosophy" 05:49 GA: "but theres an alignment system in dnd... so..." 05:49 AA: Sami groans. "Not this D&D shit again." 05:50 GA: "i cant help it! there are just so many oppurtunities to reference order of the stick!" 05:50 GA: "i am incredibly similar to elan, you know." 05:50 AA: "Yeah, okay, whatever." 05:51 AA: "Did 'Elan' ever almost destroy the universe for the lulz?" 05:51 GA: "no, but he did almost destroy the universe by accident sometimes." 05:51 GA: "he was chaotic good, not chaotic neutral." 05:52 AA: "Whatever that means." 05:53 GA: "hmm... theres this one character thats a straight man, and he's responsible, and sane, and very good at doing things." 05:53 AA: "Mmmm." Sami's pulled out a sketchpad, and started drawing in it. 05:53 GA: "straight man as in the trope, not the sexuality." 05:54 AA: "Oh, sure." 05:54 GA: "like nate, to me" 05:54 AA: Sami puts down the sketchpad to stare at Doir dubiously. 05:54 AA: "Nate's the 'straight man?'" 05:54 AA: "Nate? The guy who almost killed and ate you one time because someone danced with Aura?" 05:55 GA: "yeah, hes the straight man, and im the funny guy" 05:55 GA: "hes the foil to me, the one thats actually humorous" 05:55 AA: "Oh, yes. Hi-larious." She pronounces the "hi" like "High." 05:55 AA: She goes back to her sketching. 05:56 GA: Doir sees her drawing and pulls out his own sketchbook, using his henshin pen to draw. 05:56 GA: "so whatre you drawing" 05:57 GA: "im drawing myself but competent" 05:58 AA: Sami doesn't answer, but turns the pad around so he can see that it's all just a bunch of noise on the page. No figures even suggest themselves. 05:58 GA: "man youre really going through one of those teen phases arent you" 05:58 GA: "like a nihilist one or something" 05:59 AA: She rolls her eyes. "I'm not a nihilist, Doir." 05:59 AA: "Or....I don't know, maybe I am. I don't know philosophy that well." 06:00 GA: "uh-huh" 06:00 AA: "But how am I supposed to be a nihilist when I know for a fact that horrorterrors and gods and even some sort of fucked up afterlife exist?" 06:00 GA: "i dunno" 06:00 AA: "But then again I'm friends with a bunch of gods, and all of them are fucked in the head in one way or the other." 06:00 GA: "i dont think we really count as gods" 06:01 AA: She thinks about it for a second. "Except maybe Meouet. She seems pretty on the ball." 06:01 GA: "yeah but she seemed like she was kind of lonely last i saw her" 06:01 GA: "she asked me if i was insane :/" 06:01 AA: "Yeah....I've always thought she seemed lonely." 06:02 AA: "I always wanted to make her more a part of the group....but to be honest I think she finds a lot of you guys exhausting." 06:02 AA: "And probably me too." 06:02 AA: "I mean she probably finds me exhausting too." 06:02 AA: "But she talks to me at least. Opens up a little." 06:02 GA: "thats good, even the sane people need someone to talk to" 06:02 AA: That last thing Doir said sinks in. "What did you answer?" 06:02 AA: "When she asked you if you were insane?" 06:03 GA: "uh, i think i said, 'probably!'" 06:03 AA: "Hmm. Probably the safest answer." 06:04 AA: "Anyway, to answer your question, I'm not TRYING to draw this abstract stuff. It's just every time I try to draw something that isn't Beau, it comes out like this. And I want to be able to draw other things." 06:05 GA: Doir leans over and starts drawing a kitty cat on her page. 06:07 AA: "So what are you going to do?" 06:08 GA: "oh, i was gonna draw me as roy greenhilt, and then i was gonna list some of the tropes that he has and try to follow them" 06:08 AA: "Is that really what you want to be? Or just what you think you ShOULD want to be?" 06:08 GA: "the latter, i think" 06:09 GA: "maybe the first" 06:09 GA: "itd be nice to be the sane one for once" 06:09 AA: "Well maybe you need to think harder and figure it out. It's not going to do any good if you're just doing it to keep up appearances." 06:10 GA: "well right now i just kind of want to not be a hero but being a reluctant hero is overplayed these days so screw it im gonna be a hero" 06:11 AA: "Well don't be a hero then, if that's not what you want. You don't have to be a hero. But find something to be that doesn't get a bunch of innocent people slaughtered to buy you a few seconds." 06:12 GA: "nah, if i had what i wanted id just chill out for the rest of my life and not do any of the hero work ever again" 06:12 AA: "I don't want to have to fight you one day the way I did Jack." 06:12 GA: "i wont let that happen" 06:12 AA: "I don't want whatever happened to the Twinks to happen to us." 06:13 GA: "thats... kind of already happening?" 06:13 AA: "We haven't started killing EACH OTHER yet." 06:13 GA: "uh, what about nate?" 06:13 AA: Sami sighs. "We're going to have to do something about him, sooner or later." 06:13 AA: She looks up to the sky. 06:14 GA: "i mean, ive been keeping him in check recently, but he wants to just ditch us all and run away." 06:14 AA: "Maybe we should let him. If it means he's not going to turn on us." 06:14 GA: "i think he would? plus, i dont want to lose another friend" 06:14 AA: "You guys may be gods now, but Seriad and I can still die like chumps." 06:14 AA: "And neither of us have dreamselves anymore." 06:15 GA: "well, hopefully, we can get you to god tier soon." 06:15 AA: She sighs. "Yeah, but do I even *want* to god tier?" 06:16 GA: "its for the best, sami" 06:16 GA: "we need all the power we can get if we're to... uh..." 06:16 AA: She taps the back of her head against the car. 06:16 GA: "do... whatever it is we're doing." 06:16 AA: "Yeah....things are only going to get worse." 06:17 GA: "true that" 06:17 GA: "at least jack is gone" 06:17 GA: "or, probably gone" 06:17 AA: Sami groans. 06:17 GA: "like 90% likely to be gone forever" 06:17 AA: "How did he get to our universe in the first place, Doir? 06:18 GA: "uh..." 06:18 GA: "a... meteor?" 06:18 GA: "thats what i saw outside, and then i went and found him, and then we went to the toupee and glasses emporium" 06:19 AA: "Really? I didn't know that. I was asking rhetorically." 06:19 GA: "oh. he cheated?" 06:19 AA: "And the Scratch is resetting everything..." 06:19 AA: "So it's the same universe, just with things a bit different." 06:19 GA: "yeah sami im gonna be honest i have no faith in the idea that he might be gone forever" 06:19 AA: "Yeah. Me neither." 06:20 GA: "hes a cheater" 06:20 GA: "and whats the biggest thing you can cheat?" 06:20 AA: "And even if he is, there'll just be worse stuff still waiting for us. Null always said there were things even he was afraid of out there." 06:20 GA: "death." 06:20 GA: "man, i dont blame him for being scared of shit" 06:21 GA: "we took him down. we, like 10 kids who dont know what the fuck theyre doing and barely finished 4 worlds, took him down." 06:21 AA: "So yeah. One way or another....I don't take much solace in the fact that Jack is gone. It's a reprieve, until the next horrible thing finds us. Whether it's another him or something else. Just a little more time. That's all." 06:21 GA: "he was weak as fuck" 06:22 GA: "maybe we can hope we wont find any other huge evil?" 06:22 GA: "and things will just go smoothly and this is our happy ending" 06:22 AA: "Eh. You want Hope? Talk to Nate." 06:22 AA: "Or probably don't. I don't know that he's a real bastion of it." 06:22 GA: "nah, he hates me." 06:22 AA: "Yeah, he's not my biggest fan either." 06:23 GA: "really overdid the whole pretending to be in love thing" 06:23 AA: "Not like I have all that many fans left anyway." 06:23 GA: "im a fan of you" 06:23 AA: "Thanks." She gives a weak smile. 06:23 GA: He smiles back, and for once, it's a genuine smile. 06:24 AA: "Good to know I haven't burned *every* bridge I've got yet." 06:24 GA: "yeah, same" 06:24 GA: "hey, we team slammajamms gotta stick together" 06:25 GA: "we've been through hell in the past, like, what, year?" 06:25 GA: "and the bonds formed in hell or war or whatever are like, the best ones" 06:25 AA: She grunts. "Dean's dead. Kate's Maso now. Null's gone, and probably dead. Beau's dead. Aura's dead. Nate doesn't want to be around any of us." 06:26 AA: "You and me are pretty much all that's left of Slammajamm, Doir." 06:26 GA: "well, damn" 06:27 AA: "Sorry. I'm not exactly a ray of sunshine these days." 06:27 GA: "yeah, i think we skimmed the despair event horizon a bit and it's left us all rattled" 06:27 AA: "Whatever that means." 06:28 GA: "seriously, the lack of tvtropes knowledge you people exhibit astounds me sometimes" 06:29 AA: "You know, if you decide you want to buckle down, you're welcome to study with me. I'm spending most of my time in the library these days. The parts I don't have to ask Libby's permission to go to, I mean." She looks a little annoyed at this last part. 06:30 GA: "okay, that sounds nice" 06:30 GA: "i could probably help you out. ive got +3 lore." 06:31 AA: Sami looks at him in astonishment. "Really?" 06:31 GA: "yeah? i mean i was pretty much a scientist before all of this." 06:31 AA: "...I really don't get you, Doir." 06:32 GA: "yeah im a pretty complex person" 06:33 AA: "I have to bust my ass to remember all this stuff, but you're over hear just full of knowledge....and yet run around like a chicken with his head cut off." 06:33 GA: "whats your lore?" 06:34 AA: She looks ashamed. "...+1" 06:34 GA: "jeez" 06:34 GA: "im practically a genius ditz" 06:34 AA: "Shut up." She blushes a little. 06:34 AA: "I'm getting better!" 06:34 GA: "though, wait, if the ditziness was fake for like half of the adventure, does that really count as me being stupid?" 06:35 GA: "and you are getting better, youve used sarcasm like 5 times just this conversation" 06:35 AA: She seems slightly mollified, but still crosses her arms and looks away. 06:36 AA: "It was Beau, y'know. She was always so smart. I felt like I had to work hard to keep up with her." 06:36 AA: "And now that she's gone....I just want to be more like she was. I want to be smart, and tactical, and good at leading people." 06:37 GA: Doir looks down. "well, i think youre doing a pretty good job of being smart and leadery so far." 06:37 AA: She blushes. "What do you mean? Nate's leading this one. I'm not doing anything." 06:37 AA: "All I've done is make a car." 06:37 GA: "no? nates not really leading, ive been doing the leading." 06:38 GA: "i mean i did like 90% of the talking back there." 06:38 AA: "Well, okay. You've been leading then." 06:38 GA: "but we never really needed a leader" 06:38 GA: "we were always just good at doing what we needed to do" 06:38 AA: "...I think maybe we did." 06:38 AA: "And we just did without one." 06:38 GA: "...maybe, yeah." 06:39 AA: "We've basically been letting Libby be our leader. So when she got kidnapped, we were lost." 06:39 GA: "sami, we're just kids" 06:39 GA: "we cant be expected to be perfect at this whole thing" 06:40 AA: "We can't afford to just be kids anymore, Doir." 06:40 AA: "Besides....when this trip's over, we're going to be 18. That's officially grown-up." 06:40 GA: "yeah" 06:40 AA: "Or at least I'm going to be 18. And I think a lot of us are older than me." 06:42 GA: "well, if im going to be roy-" Doir writes 'Only Sane Man' and 'A Father To His Men' next to his drawing "-then im going to be a leader. an adultish leader who can do things good." 06:43 AA: "Ughh. Fiction again. I'm not even fourteen and I'm practically a widow. What does that make me? Daenerys Targaryen? 06:43 AA: She chuckles, and pats the black dragon car. "I guess I've got the right 'mount' for it." 06:44 GA: "damnit sami" 06:44 GA: "we're never going to know who wins the game of thrones" 06:44 AA: "Maybe it's finished in the new universe?" 06:44 AA: "The one we're going to?" 06:44 GA: "oh my god" 06:45 GA: "we're going to get five whole years of entertainment all at once" 06:45 AA: Sami shrugs. "I guess." 06:45 GA: "that will be such a good day" 06:46 AA: "Assuming we even make it before their version of SBURB destroys it all." 06:46 GA: "aw man" 06:46 GA: "shit i hope we do" 06:47 AA: "Probably wouldn't be good if we did. We would have to hitch a ride to the SBURB session like Jack did." 06:47 GA: "true, true" 06:48 GA: "man, i came over here for character development, i think i got a bit more than i bargained for" 06:48 AA: "It's not 'character development,' Doir. It's growth. As a person." 06:48 AA: "Because we're real people. Not characters in a story." 06:49 GA: "right, right" 06:49 GA: "i am really 'growing' into a very 'complex' or one might say 'three-d' 'person'" 06:49 AA: Sami closes her eyes and shakes her head. 06:50 GA: "its a coping method!" 06:50 AA: "And does it actually make things hurt any less?" 06:50 AA: She almost sounds hopeful. 06:50 GA: "yeah, actually" 06:50 GA: "i always feel kind of smug whenever i successfully make a reference" 06:51 AA: "So what, I should say something like 'The inside of my head is like a Hieroynmous Bosch painting right now?'" 06:52 GA: "i dunno" 06:52 GA: "really i was more going for the 'distancing myself from the trauma by pretending it was all a game' thing but whatever" 06:55 AA: "...I never played that many games. I think the only reason I even wanted to play SBURB was because we would all be doing it together." 06:56 GA: "maybe later ill show you some fun games. like world of warcraft. or dungeons and dragons." 06:56 AA: "I've read lots of books based on both of those though." 06:57 GA: "wow, thats probably the nerdiest thing ive ever heard anyone say" 06:58 AA: "What?" 06:58 GA: "books based on world of warcraft? 'and then they totally wiped, and everyone was like, 'goddamnit hunter, you had aspect of the cheetah on!'" 06:58 AA: "No, it's set in that WORLD. It's like....night elves and orcs and things. The history of Malfurion Stormrage. That sort of thing." 06:59 GA: "oh, okay" 06:59 GA: "thats still pretty nerdy though" 06:59 AA: "...I liked books with magic and dragons and things in them." 07:00 GA: "i read a lot of books too sometimes" 07:00 GA: "often more sciency ones though. like on theories about various applications of our knowledge in, say, quantum mechanics." 07:00 AA: "Uh...oh. Yeah. That stuff sounds neat." She looks lost. 07:01 AA: And then she looks embarassed again. 07:01 GA: "yeah, i mean, i guess none of that mattered anyway since nothing around here follows the laws of physics, but it was still pretty interesting" 07:03 GA: "so whats this... car... thing?" 07:04 AA: "I dunno. I had this glider thing going then I combined my thorncaller piccolo with it and now it's a dragon somehow." 07:04 GA: "yeah mine was going really well until i combined it with my triangle and then it became a bell" 07:04 AA: "I think it'll still glide really well though. And it smells like eldritch magic, too." 07:04 GA: "and then i combined it with a phone and it became a bomb which could destroy all of existence" 07:05 GA: He takes out a banjo. "got a free banjo tho" 07:05 AA: Sami takes all this in blankly. "Only you, Doir." 07:06 GA: "sorry-" He strums the banjo "-cant hear you over all of this music" 07:07 AA: Sami stares blankly for a minute, then pulls out her piccolo, and begins to play a sad, haunting melody to go with Doir's strumming. The wind picks up a little. 07:08 GA: Doir quickly takes out his triangle and plays it with his feet while strumming along to this haunting refrain. 07:09 AA: It was the worst jam session in the history of paradox space.